


Addicted to you

by BrightestSun



Series: Au Yea August [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Closeted Character, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Romance, au yea august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Sabrina's trying to be an adult, move away from her childish teenage tendencies and get into the swing of proper life. That means leaving behind the shackles of candy for dinner, videogames and hooking up with Alya at every party she's been to. One of these things is proving more difficult than she'd like however.AU Yea August 25 - Friends with Benefits





	Addicted to you

He’d been talking for at least 20 minutes since Sabrina had tuned him out. Something about the difference between airplanes. She did her best impression of an interested listener, nodding and smiling when she thought it was appropriate. She’d wasted effort in the beginning of the chat, trying to actually listen and ask follow up questions, but she’d quickly learned that it was unnecessary. This man could talk without input whatsoever. She’d be fascinated to know when he’d actually stop, if she wasn’t so impossibly bored.

Looking out at the rest of the party, people were dancing, mingling and   
smiling, while she was stuck with Nikolas on a second date, which Sabrina had   
continued to tell herself couldn’t be worse than the first. “At least we’ll be   
at a party,” she’d told herself. How naive yesterday’s Sabrina had been.

She caught a glimpse of Chloé, standing with a group of people probably talking about fashion or anything more interesting than airplanes. Chloé managed to get a laugh from the five people around her. She’d become truly excellent at rubbing shoulders at parties. She’d have to be to be going into politics. Chloé and Sabrina’s eyes met, Chloé shot her an encouraging smile. Seriously, where did Chloé find these guys to set her up with? Did she actually think her type was moderately handsome and boring as dirt?

Sabrina finished another drink, smiling at Nikolas. “I’ll just go grab another, probably hit the washroom, be right back, I can’t wait to hear what actually made the Hudson thingy happen.” She chuckled, dashing off from the table to get just a moment's rest from his droning, monotone voice. She got another mojito, sitting at the bar overlooking the party. She ran a finger against her temple, hoping the headache would subside.

“Strawberry daiquiri, please,” an all too familiar voice rang out next to her, the voice of the last woman she wanted to see right now. She turned her head away, hoping to go unnoticed.

“Hey, Red, come here often?” The seductive, teasing tone was unmistakable.

“Hey, Alya…” She smiled at the gorgeous journalist sitting down next to her, “here to report on the party?”

Alya groaned. “Pretty much. These events are so stuffy, I wish I could get something more interesting to write about. Got any good dirt for a story?” Her sultry smile made Sabrina turn away from her. 

She didn’t need this right now.

“Not for you. Besides, I’m here on a date!” She sounded more defensive than she’d like. Alya brought out the worst in her.

“Ooh, a date. How fun! Finally find Mister Right?” She asked teasingly.

“Maybe I did! He makes me laugh and he’s gorgeous!”

“Sounds dreamy.” Alya said sarcastically, running a finger along the rim of her glass disinterested.

Sabrina snapped. “What about you? Tricked any girls to kiss you in a broom closet lately?” 

“Hey, I don’t appreciate your tone, besides, it takes two to kiss in a broom closet, and in a garden, and in a bathroom.” She teasingly and slowly listed their escapades. “And I don’t recall ever tricking you into doing anything, heck, I seem to recall you-“

“-Yea, well, I’m straight!” Sabrina interrupted.

“So you say.”

Sabrina looked at Alya, fire bursting from her eyes. She wanted to punch her stupid perfect face, pull her close and tear her clothes off. Sabrina bit her lip, grabbed her drink and stormed off in a huff, back to her table. Nikolas smiled up at her. She barely got to the table before he continued his story about the Hudson or whatever, but Sabrina held a hand up to stop him.

“I don’t wanna talk,” she said sternly, looking at his confused expression. She looked back to the bar where the reporter waved at her, smiling. Sabrina practically snarled. She downed her drink in two quick swigs and grabbed her man, pulling him away from the tables.

“I’m, uh… not much of a dancer…” he said nervously, to no one’s surprise.

Sabrina dragged him over to a corner, just enough away to be secluded, but still within view of the bar. Nikolas looked at her confused, slightly concerned. Sabrina reached up to grab at his neck and pulled him down into an aggressive kiss. His stubble felt like tiny needless against her lips and he barely even seemed to be trying to kiss her back, but she couldn’t stop now, especially when she knew Alya was definitely watching. What was he, a statue? His hands were out to the side, palms out like he had seen a spider. She grabbed his hands and brought them down to her side, guiding them to her lower back, letting him know he could let them travel. She reached back up to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away from her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, catching her breath.

“You’re drunk!” He looked offended, like making out with her was the worst thing. Had Chloé set her up with a gay guy? Again!?

“I’m not! I just… I really wanted to kiss you!” she lied. The kiss had been awful. Worst of her life, actually, or at least top three. Top five definitely.

He wiped his hand over his mouth disgusted. “We should go home, get you some water, we can talk about this tomorrow!”

Sabrina grit her teeth. She was being treated like a child by the guy who collected model trains and planes?!

“I don’t wanna go home! I wanna dance! Do something fun!”

“This isn’t my idea of fun.”

“Yea, well, I guess we can’t all be sophisticated enough to understand the appeal of watching a toy go in circles for an hour!”

His nostrils flared, his body was tense and his hands were shaking slightly.

“I think I should go,” he said through gritted teeth.

“That sounds great,” she answered, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a child.

She watched him stomp off into the night, hopefully never to be seen again.

Sabrina groaned, looking around to see a few people staring at her, including Alya from the bar, whose cold look could only have been made more insulting if she’d actually slow clapped. Sabrina swallowed, slipping away from the crowd and hiding in the bathroom.

She allowed her head to slowly meet the sink, the cold relief of the stone clearing her warm thoughts for just a moment. Now, if only the world would stop spinning.

When the door opened and she heard short stilettos walk up next to her, she knew who it was without opening her eyes.

“Came here to mock me?”

The metallic sound of a lighter rang out next to her. “Came to see if you were alright. Mocking you is just a bonus.”Cigarette smoke teased at Sabrina’s nostrils.

“I thought you quit.”

“Tried to, always end up coming back for more. So, Mister Right?” Alya paused to take a drag from her cigarette. “I’m thinking spring wedding?”

“Shut up…” Sabrina stood up and leaned against the sink next to Alya. To her surprise she felt herself smiling. “I think I saw him kissing one of his model trains with more passion than he kissed me,” she chuckled.

“Sounds like a real dreamboat.”

“Shut up.” Sabrina grabbed the lit cigarette away from Alya. The imprint of the sexy reporters dark lipstick was smeared on the bud of the white deathstick. Sabrina let the smoke fill her lungs, allowing herself to feel for a moment that she was tasting her real addiction. Whoever said cigarettes were the hardest habit to quit had never met Alya.

Alya smiled, watching the smoke slowly rise from the red headed girl’s mouth. “Thought you quit too.” 

“Shut up.” Sabrina leaned up next to Alya, staring deeply into the beautiful orange eyes which haunted her dreams. Just looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her, looking back at her with inviting, teasing warmth. She felt a hundred times more of a spark just staring at her than she did making out with her robot man.

“What? Did I trick you into this again?”

“Shut up…” Sabrina leaned forward and caught the beauty’s lips, feeling Alya’s arms snaking around her, pulling her deeply into her, like falling into an ocean of fire and passion. No one had ever measured up. After 6 years of desperately searching for a man that could make her feel this way she’d never even gotten remotely close. She pressed herself against Alya like she was trying to melt into her, find a way to make this moment, this feeling, last forever. Her hands found Alya’s hair, grabbing at tufts and feeling the thick locks between her fingers, pulling Alya’s head back from hers for a moment. Alya looked so vulnerable, she was leaned back on the sink, looking up at Sabrina with desperate eyes, her glasses slightly crooked. Sabrina’s breath was caught in her throat. She wanted more than another drunken make out session. She wanted to be with her, in every possible way.

Sabrina’s head felt like it had been struck by a jackhammer. She groaned and tried stretching, finding her entire body sore. She fumbled on her nightstand to find her glasses and found that she was fumbling on someone else’s nightstand. She became instantly aware that she wasn’t in her own home, and that she was nude. She quickly covered herself with the blanket. Had she actually slept with Nikolas?! 

No... wait… She remembered the fight and began slowly piecing together the night before. She couldn’t have…

She found her glasses and looked around at a fairly messy room. Clothes and papers were strewn around somewhat haphazardly. A fresh set of comfortable clothes were folded next to her, including panties that weren’t hers. Looking around the room at the clothes on the floor, the place undeniably belonged to a woman. Sabrina ran a hand across her sore head, groaning loudly.

“Oh hey, you’re up.” The familiar voice that Sabrina had expected, yet somehow hoped wouldn’t belong to the apartment’s owner rang out from the next room. Alya appeared, wearing a morning robe, holding a half eaten piece of buttered toast. “Slept ok?” she asked, her kind face devoid of the teasing judgment Sabrina was expecting.

She was going to ask if they slept together, but flashes of last night began flooding her senses, the sensation of Alya’s touches, of her lips. Her scent heavy against her, her nude form exposed for her to explore. She pulled the blanket further up over herself, hiding her blushing face.

“I can’t believe I did this…” Sabrina’s voice was raspy and she realized her throat was sore and dry. Looking next to her Alya had already put a glass of water out for her.

“Yeah… you were pretty wild.” Alya sat down softly next to her, taking care to not shake the bed and worsen Sabrina’s headache. “Didn’t expect you to be a biter.” 

She smiled, moving the robe slightly to the side, revealing a red circle around her neck. Seeing it, Sabrina remembered the sensation of Alya’s beautiful brown skin under her teeth, the sound she had made.

“That’s not funny… I can’t believe you’d do this…” Sabrina bit her lip, hoping no one had seen them leave together.

“Excuse me?” Alya’s tone was suddenly harsher, accusing.

“You took advantage of me! I can’t believe you’d do something like this while I was drunk!” Oh god, yelling hurt her poor head.

Alya looked at her with sharp eyes, the friendly teasing was washed away, replaced with a truly piercing gaze which Sabrina had only seen from Alya when she and Chloé had crossed the line back in school. The look made her shrink under the blanket.

“I can’t believe you! You jump my bones whenever we’re alone together and then blame alcohol or shitty breakup or, hmm, what was it? The weather?!” Alya’s thunder came down on Sabrina, making her want to just shrink away. There was maybe some truth to it.

“It’s not easy you know? Being your bootycall. Ending up with you whenever it’s convenient for you! I wasted a really promising first date because you felt lonely!”

Sabrina remembered that. Alya had been on a date with some girl and Sabrina had practically jumped her even though Alya had said no. She didn’t remember the evening clearly. She’d been very drunk, but the other girl must have been upset.

“I… I’m sorry…” She pulled her legs up to her chest. She wished she was wearing clothes for this talk. She felt exposed enough as things were. “But you could have ended it… you never told me to stop.”

Alya paused, then she sighed heavily. “I guess I always figured ‘this will be the time when she gets the point and actually commits.’”

“Commits to what?”

Alya paused, her fist clenched on the bed. “Forget it!”   
  


She shot up from the bed, walking towards the door, but Sabrina managed to grab   
her wrist, keeping her in place.

“Please… oh god… vertigo... “ Sabrina regretted all her life decisions for a moment as she waited for the nausea to pass and the Alyas in the room to become singular. “Please… tell me?”

Alya tasted her tongue angrily. “To being with me, Iguess. To stop being so childish and just admit that you like me so we could   
actually  _ be _ together!”

Sabrina let go of Alya’s hand and looked up at her, but Alya pointedly turned away. Her breathing was fast and she looked as though she was fighting tears.

“I guess I… never thought of it that way…” Sabrina admitted, feeling her head spin. Alya looked down at her expectantly. “I mean… I guess I never thought about it, about us, as a potential relationship. I thought you were just teasing me…”

Alya scoffed. She took a deep breath. “You’re so dense.” She chuckled, exasperated. “I swear, what have you even been thinking?”

“I guess I’ve just been thinking a ton about my future. I’ve always thought I’d have a husband and maybe a child on the way. I just… thought of everything else as a distraction.” She laid her head back against the frame of the bed. “What am I even doing with my life… I’m not even sure I want children. I’ve just been trying to find a guy dumb enough to fall in love with me, and for what?”

“Two kids, a dog and a minivan?”

“Ugh… right. I’ve never wanted any of that, I just went for it because I thought I was supposed to... God, I’m such a damn idiot…”

Alya sighed and sat back down next to her. “If It helps I’m a moron too…”

“You’re not… you’re like the smartest, kindest person I know.”

“Yea, well… if I’m so smart, then why did I fall in love with a doofus like you?”

The two of them shared a look. Alya was scanning Sabrina’s eyes, worried that she’d said too much. Sabrina could feel her heart beating faster. She’d been running away from everything she wanted for much too long.

“My dad’s gonna kill me if I take you home…”

“Roger? I didn’t think he was much of a homophobe…”

“No, you don’t understand. He’d be fine with me bringing home literally anyone, but he absolutely loathes smokers!”

Alya paused for a second, scoffed, then dashed forward to rip the blanket off of Sabrina and begin tickling at her sides mercilessly.

“No, Alya, please! I’m so hung over!” Sabrina pleaded as her exhausted body convulsed under Alya’s grip. She let up quickly, smiling down at Sabrina, whose head was killing her again.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but honestly you deserved that, and then some.”

“I know, just… please let me repay my debt to society another way! Please!”

“I’ll have to think about it. Until then, expect to be tickled.”

“Noooo!”

Sabrina tried to protect herself as Alya moved down on top of her, but thankfully it seemed the beautiful woman was only interested in lying down against her, laying her head softly against her shoulder.

“There’s, um… one last thing.” Sabrina said, looking up at the ceiling, trying to make it stop spinning again.

“What’s that?”

“… I love you too.”


End file.
